Das Tanzen Mit Den Feen
by Erik's Eternal Bride
Summary: Kurt meets someone on a midsummer's eve, a sweet fluffy love story. One Shot, based on Young Lady Nighcrawler's Kopie Liebe. KurtOFC


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, that's Marvel, I don't even own Olivia that's Young Lady Nightcrawler...

Das Tanzen Mit Den Feen

by Erik's Eternal Bride

Summary: Kurt meets someone on a midsummer's eve, a sweet fluffy love story. One Shot, based on Young Lady Nighcrawler's Kopie Liebe. Kurt/OFC

A/N: I couldn't' make any process on my Assignment: Amy story so I decided to write this for Young Lady Nightcrawler. It's based on her story, so you should probably read that if you want to understand this. Lots and lots of Olivia/Kurt fluff, I can't believe that I wrote something this fluffy. Anyway here is the story! 

It had cooled down considerably from the scorching summer heat of midday. The moon was hanging in the sky, a pale orb floating admits a sea of pinpricks of light. It was strange that it should seem so large tonight, thought Olivia as she lay in the grass staring at the sky.

The ground felt cool against her back, and the grass was so tall that she could nearly get lost in it. It itched but she didn't mind, she was too busy thinking and admiring the beauty of the night. It was strange that people could feel so vulnerable at night when it didn't bother her at all. She found it peaceful to have the bright summer colors muted slightly so that they all took on sort of a blue tone.

A slight breeze blew out to sea, making the grass move like the waves in the ocean that it was heading out to. The green blades rubbed against Olivia's bare legs, tickling her slightly. It was rather late, approaching midnight and she probably should have gone back to the school a while ago. She couldn't resist the pull of the night, making her stay out here, miles away from the institute longer than she should have.

People might start to be worried, but she felt so disconnected from them, here in her own little patch of night, that it didn't seem to bother her all that much. Strangely enough she felt like the entire world could melt away and leave her here and she wouldn't really mind all that much, until the sun came up that is.

Grasshoppers singing their own little tune, the distant forest, all conjured up images of fairies dancing in a little meadow with the frogs and other woodland animals. She chucked to herself, there she was again, being the hopeless romantic person that she was. Faeries, really, she could just imagine her parents scolding her for behaving like such a little girl. She was 18 years old, a real adult still having childish dreams.

Still in this idyllic state, Never-Neverland didn't seem that far away, maybe just over the horizon there would be the famous island right out of the childhood novel. It was strange, for her to feel like with just a little bit of effort she might sprout wings and fly away. This nighttime scene was seriously changing her somehow, perhaps it was because of the Summer Solstice. A magical night, for a not so magical land.

"Olivia" a voice jerked her out of her dream like state. "Bitte, answer me mien liebe"

"Kurt" she asked, sitting up and looking around, sure enough her blue skinned boyfriend was standing in the field calling her name.

"I'm over here" she said as he turned to face her. BAMF, he was standing right next to her.

"Vhere have you been? It's been hours" he asked, concerned as he knelt down beside her.

"I've just been, I don't know thinking" she shrugged, smiling slightly.

"You frightened me, I vas vorried dat you vere lost, liebe" he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't do dat to me"

"I'm sorry Kurt" she returned the hug. "I didn't mean to worry you" she placed her head on his chest.

"Dat's okay, I vas just concerned" he stroked her hair. "I don't vant to lose you"

"Don't be silly" she lifted her head up to look into his eyes. "You're not going to lose me"

"I know dat" he placed one three-fingered hand on her cheek.

She pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck and causing him to fall backwards onto the grass in surprise.

"You can't tell me that you weren't expecting that" she said, smiling as she broke the kiss.

"You're strong" he replied, initiating his own kiss this time.

"No I'm not, you're just letting me push you around" she cuddled against his blue body.

"Who says dat I do not like it" he said, holding her close.

That brought a small giggle out of Olivia who was lying in Kurt's arms, completely content. She was glad he broke her from her thoughts of the forest and faeries and other silly things. She would be perfectly if every single moment was like this, her pressed against Kurt's chest and lying in the grass.

"So vhat vere you thinking about, liebe" he asked.

"Faeries, faeries dancing in the woods" she replied.

"Vhen I vas little my mother told me stories about faeries dat lure sailors and swimmers to deir deaths on rocks" he smiled sadly.

"Those don't sound like very good faeries" she said, tracing the outlines of his tattoos with her index finger.

"No I suppose dey veren't" he smiled, looking at Olivia's hand. "Dat tickles you know"

"You love it when I do this"

"True"

Olivia just felt like she this must be the perfect moment, just being held by her love and feeling like nothing could be any better. It was a magical night and she was with a truly magical being, it was difficult to imagine that anything more perfect could exist. That was just her being a romantic, but of course she wasn't going to change anytime soon and she really didn't feel like she wanted to at all. After all Kurt loved her just the way that she was and that was good enough for her.


End file.
